


What I want

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, Forgive Me, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, probably the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: When his heart beat a little too quick, blood racing through his bloodstream, he knew what was coming, but there was no way to fight it. Love snuck up behind you, weaving its way through your clothing, your fingertips, before it struck you deep within your heart, claiming the spot for its very own. It infected every inch of you, sending bright fireworks to distract your brain as the heart took over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably, hands down, the most self-indulgent fic I've ever written. I have a feeling people will think this is a weird pairing, but it's something I've wanted to try soooooo why not? Enjoy everyone~

Keito wanted to run away, to hide. To give himself a moment to breathe and collect his thoughts, but alcohol was powerful, clouding his brain and decision making. His head spun, circling in on itself, and chased its coat tails around the confines of his brain.

But those hands, those sweet, skillful hands tempted him, running along the confines of his body, reaching places he never knew were possible. His skin burned with each passing second, sinful lips marking his skin, claiming it as its own. His mouth opened, ready to chastise them, to push them away, but a far more beautiful sound was pulled from them. 

A small part of his sobering brain tried to reason with him, to tell him this wasn’t right. What they were doing was a sin, a blemish against his image as an idol. But who was he to deny this moment? He craved it, needed it. Keito felt it deep within his body. This wasn’t something he could turn down.

He had made a mistake. Love and work shouldn’t coincide, but, then again, he wasn’t a picture perfect pristine idol like Yamada. He didn’t have an award winning smile or a slew of awards that stood behind him. He was a simple guy that strummed his guitar, sang a few songs, and hoped that someone would film him for more than two seconds at every Itadaki High Jump shooting.

When his heart beat a little too quick, blood racing through his bloodstream, he knew what was coming, but there was no way to fight it. Love snuck up behind you, weaving its way through your clothing, your fingertips, before it struck you deep within your heart, claiming the spot for its very own. It infected every inch of you, sending bright fireworks to distract your brain as the heart took over.

Falling in love with Yabu felt natural. He stood by Keito’s side, picking out his faults and flaws, but always followed them up with a compliment. Yabu felt like coming back to a warm house, cinnamon and vanilla sifting through the air. He felt like a warm embrace that sucked the draining, lifelessness feeling from his body and replaced it with warmth and serenity. Those eyes drew him in, and Keito’s mind filled in what those lips would feel like against his skin. 

A second flower blossomed in his chest, right beside the first. Its vines sought out the river that would feed its thirst, but never over powered the first.

Loving Hikaru felt wrong. As if he stood on the edge of a cliff, winds whipping around him a hand pushed against his back, egging him to jump off. Memories plagued him with every step, replaying the anger, the frustration. How every misstep received a lash that burned across his heart, but what the mind remembered, the heart forgave. The sweet smiles, the tender care. People grew and so did their maturity, and the man that stood before him wasn’t the same child he met so many years ago. 

He knew what others would do in his situation. Flip a coin. Go after the first that showed the slightest bit of interest in him, but it wasn’t that simple.

“Gross. Get a room,” Yuto laughed, chucking a handful of popcorn at the couple making out on the couch.

“You just wish you were hot enough to tap this,” Hikaru shouted back, earning an eye roll from Yabu.

The love in their eyes wasn’t something Keito could easily ignore. The soft touches, the warm smiles they exchanged. How Hikaru bit his lip, eyes casted downward until Yabu laughed and claimed those lips with his own. They built a world slowly around themselves that few were privy to their secrets. 

Keito gripped onto his glass, trying to keep his face blank. He didn’t need any curious glances, their eyes focusing on him, lips forming questions he didn’t want to answer. They were crushes. Nothing more, nothing less, and in time they would pass. Yabu and Hikaru’s relationship would continue on.

Drinks flowed easily that night. The adrenaline pumped through their veins, taking them higher and higher the more their drinks mixed. It was easy to fall, to lose himself in the might of alcohol. He let it wash over him, dragging him deeper and deeper until his eyes crossed sending his head swimming into the depths of the ocean. 

But his eyes always saw them. Hands that reached a little higher than what was allowed in public. Lips whispered words that were better said behind the confines of a bedroom door. His eyes drank in every moment and heart wrenched in his chest.

Keito didn’t want to feel anymore. Every sip sent a burn down his throat to where his heart sat, cutting away everything that tied it to his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Hikaru asked, a hand resting on Keito’s shoulder. “You’ve had a lot to drink tonight.”

His skin burned where Hikaru touched it, stealing the breath from his lungs. He shrugged it off before it could singe his clothing. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

He sat next to Chinen, finishing whatever number drink he was on. He had lost count long ago, his blood singing. A little longer, it’s all he had to last. Then he could sulk off to his hotel and pretend that his heart beat no more.

Conversations passed over him, their words never making it to his ears. His bandmates laughed and joked, their heads thrown back, hands clapping together, but he could never hear their words. He was trapped behind a layer of glass as he watched the world whip around him.

“Keito come on,” Chinen said, pushing his knee. “You’ve got to answer now.”

Eight faces started at him, faces expectant.

“Answer what?” he asked.

“At least pay attention,” Inoo said, rolling his eyes. “You can always pass and finish Hikaru’s hell concoction instead, but the question is: if you could have sex with anyone, who would it be?”

The alcohol spoke before his brain could catch up with it.

“Yabu and Hikaru.” He slapped his hand over his mouth. 

The room exploded in sound.

“That’s not what I meant,” Keito said, trying to calm the room down. “I only meant that I couldn’t choose between them cause I like both of them,” he stuttered. “As friends. That’s it. I didn’t hear the question clearly.”

“Keito just stop when you’re ahead,” Yamada said, holding back a laugh. 

“There was no grey area with the question,” Daiki said. His drink had spilled over the carpet from when he dropped it. “Holy-how long have you wanted to fuck them?”

“I’m going to bed,” Keito muttered, stumbling off the couch and to the door. 

The heat rose to his face faster than he expected as he stumbled down the hallway to his hotel room. He shouldn’t have had that much to drink. He shouldn’t have gotten comfortable, joining in the group’s silly games. He shouldn’t have let the jealousy cut that deep, infecting his mind like it did, but he was human. Things would happen beyond his control. He only hoped the other members of Jump would forget this in the morning.

He tripped, hands reaching out to stop his fall, but another pair steadied him. They kept him from crashing to the ground.

“You definitely had too much to drink tonight,” Yabu said, helping Keito back to his feet. “Where’s your room? I’ll help you get to it.”

“You don’t have to,” Keito said, trying to pull away, but Yabu kept a firm grasp on him. “I just admitted to wanting to have sex with you and your boyfriend. You must think I’m a freak.”

“You’re not a freak,” Yabu said, pulling Keito into a brief hug. “People are allowed to have fantasies. Hikaru has one about Takaki having sex with him, and I don’t mind it because he listens to mine as well.” He wrapped an arm around Keito’s waist to steady him. “Now, let me help you out a little so you can get some proper rest tonight.”

“You’re too nice,” Keito muttered, pointing Yabu in the direction of his room.

Yabu laughed, the sound music to Keito’s ears. “I’m the right amount, thank you very much,” he stopped in front of Keito’s door.

He fished out the keycard, swiped it, and the two entered the pitch black room, flicking on lights as they went.

“Stay here,” Yabu said, leaving Keito in the middle of the hallway. “Tell me where your clothes are, and I’ll get them for you. We need to get you showered and changed before we go to bed.”

A pair of hands snuck around his wait, fingers reaching for the button as they skate across his clothed skin. A nose nudged its way to his neck, lips marking the skin hidden in the crook of his neck. Keito’s knees buckled, giving way to the pressure, but a firm pair of hands held him up.

“You’re drunker than I realized,” Hikaru muttered between nibbles. “This should be interesting.”

He didn’t understand what was going on. Why Hikaru was standing behind him, hands pulling gasps and groans from his mouth, lips kissing up his neck to claim his jaw, teeth dragging along the tender skin. Why Yabu seemed content to watch, leaning against the dresser, arms folded over the tight shirt he wore. 

“I told you, we have our fantasies,” Yabu said, crossing to where Hikaru and Keito were, taking hold of Keito’s chin.

“You should have told us earlier,” Hikaru whispered, hands drifting lower than Keito expected. “We’ve always been a little more…open that other couples.”

“And this is one of my favorites,” Yabu whispered, his own touch fire against Keito’s skin. “If I knew you were interested we would have invited you a long, long time ago.”

Yabu’s kiss is searing, pulling Keito from his own body. How such a well-kept, pristine idol could kiss like is beyond him. It yanked at every inch of him, taking control of his mind. He can’t think, can’t process anything. All his knew was the feeling of his two group members peeled away the clothing protecting them, bearing all for the world to see.

They tumbled into the bed. Skin to skin, heart to heart. He felt everything as it struck him in his soul. His mind melted until all that remained was the pleasure that encompassed him, pulsing through his being until the words fell away and only sounds remained. 

Morning came far too quickly, the sun peaking through the blinds they forgot to close. A sweet kiss, nothing tempting, brushed the sleep from his eyes, a tender hand played through his hair. 

“How cute,” Hikaru cooed. “I could wake up to this every morning.” 

“Mhm.” Yabu agreed, arm wrapping around Keito’s waist to pull him closer. “How does that sound?”

“It would be nice,” Keito said, hands gripping the covers, “but the two of you are dating.”

“And?” Hikaru asked.

Yabu pushed Hikaru. “What he means is, is that you’d be dating as well.”

“But Hikaru’s fantasy-”

“Was a sexual one, yes, but mine,” he brushed Keito’s hair from his face, “was more for a relationship, so what do you say? Want to join us?”

There had to be some semblance of alcohol in his system form how quickly he nodded his head in agreement but the smiles. How they took over Yabu and Hikaru’s their faces, from their eyes to their mouths, warmed his heart. It was something they wanted. They all wanted. It only took a gentle push to get them on track.


End file.
